Sparks Fly
by acaudill0068
Summary: Rachel wants her own fireworks and finds them with someone unexpected.


Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

Rachel smiled as she smoothed the pink tablecloth across the wood. This was going to work. If Finn could get fireworks so could she. Of course she was going to take Mercedes advice and stay single for a while but it was valentine's day – well, the day after valentine's day but it was valentine's week, which _is_ a thing, look it up. Rachel Berry deserved fireworks and she was going to get them. She was sure of it.

"Kiss the Future Broadway Star?" Santana snorted reading the sign Rachel had hung up. "More like 'Kiss the Freak'." She laughed, walking off leaving an upset Rachel.

Her smile faltered but she forced it to stay in place when she saw Finn walk up. "Hi, Finn." Rachel beamed at him. "I thought that you raising all of that money for the Glee club was a great idea so I decided that I would follow suit and set up my own kissing booth."

"Oh…" He smiled as well. "That's cool, I guess."

"Would you like to buy a kiss?" She asked hopefully. "It's for a good cause."

"Uh…" He looked around nervously and spotted Quinn down the hallway glaring at him. This was not helping his chances of winning her away from Sam. "Sorry, Rach, I don't have a dollar." He shrugged. "Maybe later."

"Okay." She nodded eagerly and watched him walk away.

"Cheer up, Rachie Bear." Mercedes walked over and leaned onto the wooden booth beside Rachel. "I'm sure guys will be lining up as soon as you put the sign up that says the kisses are in."

"The signs already up." Rachel pouted and crossed her arms. "And I thought I told you not to call me that."

"Where's that creepy Ben-Israel kid? I thought for sure he'd be busting open the piggy bank for this one." Mercedes chuckled.

"I told him that I would like to give some of the other boys a chance to kiss me so I said that he couldn't cash in for any kisses until after school." Rachel explained. "He's been camped out down the hallway all day."

"Well at least that's one dollar you'll be getting." Mercedes shrugged.

"I can't believe this." Rachel scoffed when more boys walked right by the booth. "I've always told myself that I am perfectly adequate when it came to my level of attractiveness but this is starting to make me doubt that."

"I know that we're friends and all but I still haven't gotten a hold on this whole Berry-speak and I don't have Kurt here to translate." Mercedes smiled.

"I'm ugly!" Rachel huffed loudly.

"Rachel." Mercedes shook her head. "You are definitely not ugly."

"Really? Then why hasn't one single boy came up to my booth?" Rachel asked. "I just want some sparks." She sighed.

"You said Jacob wanted a kiss." Mercedes offered.

"Gross." Rachel shuddered at the thought of having to kiss Jacob. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was nearly three o'clock. In two minutes school would be over. She watched as Jacob quickly starting to shake and jump up and down as the seconds ticked by. She frowned deeper when Mercedes laughed and Rachel shot the girl beside her a quick glare. "I want to die." Rachel whispered when Jacob started to make her way over to her and the booth. She saw the dollar bills in his grasp and she sighed hoping to get this over with as quickly as possible.

* * *

Puck was leaning up against his locker talking to Mike when Rachel's kissing booth caught his eye. "Is Berry fucking serious with that?"

"I think so." Mike nodded sadly. "She set it up this morning and she hasn't gotten one kiss. I feel pretty bad for her. I'd go get one from her myself but you know, Tina would rip Rachel's pretty little face off."

"Right." Puck nodded absently watching as Mercedes walked over to the booth with Rachel and said something. Rachel replied and then Puck quietly groaned when she stuck her bottom lip out in a sexy little pout and crossed her arms. _Fuck._ "You got a dollar, man?" Puck asked Mike.

"Huh?" Mike looked confused but then recognition spread over his face. "Sure, Puckerman." Mike smirked pressing the dollar bill into Puck's palm." But you might want to hurry… it looks like Ben-Israel might beat you to it."

Puck looked down the hallway to see Jacob jumping up and down. He shook his head when Jacob starting walking towards Rachel. "Fuck that." Puck put on his best smirk and made his way over to Rachel's kissing booth, stepping up to it right in front of Jacob. "Hey." He looked down at Rachel.

"What do you want, Noah?" Rachel rolled her eyes. "If you're here to make fun of me you can save it. I really don't want to hear it."

"I've got a dollar." He held it up in front of her face and she raised her eyebrows.

"Is this a joke?" She asked seriously. "Where's the camera?"

"I'm dying of old age here, Rachel. Am I going to get this kiss or not?" His smirk widened and leered down at her.

"Okay." She nodded and reached to take the bill from his hand but he held tight.

"I've never payed for a kiss before, never had to, so if I have to pay you damn well better make it worth it." He told her and she blushed. He quickly walked around the booth and she looked unsure for a few seconds, her gaze going back and forth between Mercedes and Puck several times. "Come on, Berry, let's get this show on the road."

"Don't look at me." Mercedes laughed. "Kiss the boy. He's a paying customer."

"Stop stalling." Puck said when she shifted her weight from leg to leg.

"Thirty seconds." She told him and then looked at Mercedes. "Thirty seconds and then shove him off of me, okay?" Mercedes nodded and Rachel swallowed the lump that was thickly forming in her throat. How did Noah always seem to have this effect on her?

Puck leaned down slowly, studying the way Rachel reacted to his closeness. She blushed when she felt his breath hot on her cheek and then his lips were on hers, teasing her, making her want more. She took a sharp intake of breath when his tongue grazed her bottom lip, requesting entrance, and when she granted it his tongue slowly danced into her mouth. She felt a hand on the small of her back and then she was pressed against Noah. She didn't fight him; she just melted against him and was a little surprised when she felt her hands move to run up his biceps and rest on his shoulders. She tried to remind herself that she was standing in the middle of the hallway but the way his lips were moving against hers was making her head all fuzzy and she couldn't think straight.

She kissed him back and heard him moan when her tongue grazed against his. She was a little surprised by the reaction she got from him but she was definitely pleased. His hand pulled her tighter against him while his other hand tangled in her hair. Rachel heard someone clearing their throat and then Jacob's voice broke into her and Puck's little bubble.

"It-it's been thirty seconds." Jacob told them.

After a few more seconds Puck groaned, nipped at her bottom lip, and pulled away. "Damn. Definitely worth the buck, Berry." He smirked down at her.

She licked her lips and ripped the dollar from his hand. "Thank you for donating to a great cause. This is going straight into the budget for the Glee club's trip to National's in New York." She said slowly, not trusting her voice.

"My turn." Jacob smiled slapping the dollar down on the booths wooden surface. "I demand a kiss_ just_ like that one."

"Sorry, Jew-Fro. Booth is closed." Mercedes smirked, flipping the sign 'in' to 'out'. "Get lost."

Rachel watched as Puck slowly turned and walked down the hallway after telling her that he'd see her in Glee practice. She looked back at Mercedes who was shaking her head.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Sparks?" Mercedes questioned.

"Maybe." Rachel shrugged.

"Whatever." Mercedes laughed. "If he had kissed you any longer your head would have exploded from the awesomeness."

Rachel rolled her eyes and made sure Jacob had walked off before continuing. "Noah has always been a good kisser. You dated him, you know that."

"True." Mercedes nodded. "But this time seemed different."

Rachel chewed on her bottom lip. "I hate you."

"You love me." Mercedes chuckled.

"We have to get to Glee." Rachel held tightly onto the dollar bill in her hand as she and Mercedes made their way to the choir room.

Everyone else was already there, including Mr. Schue, and Rachel met Puck's gaze for a few seconds before her eyes dropped back to the floor.

"Mr. Schue." Rachel walked over to him. "As you all know, I set up a kissing booth as well. This is for the Glee club trip to National's." She held out the dollar.

"One dollar?" Mr. Schue looked confused.

"It was well-earned." She smiled and glanced back over at Puck, who just smirked at her.

Rachel Berry had gotten her fireworks. She hadn't expected to get them with Noah but since she did, she would just have to figure out how to keep them.


End file.
